Purest Idol
by Xetton
Summary: Aisha, Elrios' most popular idol, arrived home after a long concert only to be attacked by a certain someone...Contains lemon/rape but is followed by fluff/vanilla ending.


**Hello everyone. Not good with sexual scenarios so please forgive me. **

**So this idea came up while surfing through the Elwiki. DW is apparently "The Purest Elrios Idol"**

**Nothing is hotter than corrupting that purity with sweet love.**

**Aisha: DW**

'**Rapist': ?**

* * *

"N-No! S-Stop!" A young girl cried out as a man forced her onto the bed.

Aisha had just finished her latest concert. As the Dimension Witch, she took the Elrios world by storm with her beauty, charm and personality. She's been ranked one on the idol popularity charts for weeks.

However tonight after coming home from her concert, a man waited for her to lower her guard from exhaustion.

He grabbed her from behind and forced her down onto the bed. He quickly ripped off the girl's clothes off, leaving on her undergarments left.

"Heeeeellllppp!" Aisha screamed as loud as she could before her mouth was stuffed with one of her socks.

The man flipped her from her stomach, so that her back was on the bed, so she could get a good look at her 'attacker.'

Her 'attacker' wore black pants, a black hoodie which covered his head and a mask of a bat which covered his face.

Aisha tried to let out another scream, but it was gargled due to the sock in her mouth.

The 'attacker' took her right arm and tied the wrist around the headboard. She took the time to kick him with her legs while he did so.

The 'attacker grabbed both of her leg and positioned himself between them.

He took one finger at started to slowly rub her entrance through her underwear. His other hand cupped one of her breasts, moving her bra aside. Aisha struggled, trying to fight off the lust that was over taking her.

It felt like hours passed as Aisha's pussy became more and more drenched.

Aisha tried to look her 'would-be-rapist' in the eye, though the mask hid his eyes well.

The 'attacker' leaned down until his face was a few inches away from Aisha's.

He stopped rubbing her while he removed the sock that was in her mouth.

Aisha coughed a bit, finally able to speak again.

"s-stop…" she pleaded as the 'attacker' continued groping her breast.

Suddenly, she yelped and moaned. He had slid a finger down her wet entrance, as was thoroughly making sure she would wither in pleasure.

She used her free hand to strike her 'attacker' but the mixture of both exhaustion and pleasure sapped her strength.

After a while, her 'attacker' stopped groping her breasts and fingering her.

She looked at him in a daze as he started to remove his pants.

She saw him pull out his erect member. Aisha started screaming again.

"P-Please Stop! I have a boyfriend! Don't do this!" She tears dripped down from her face.

The 'attacker' gently placed one finger on her lips to gently hush her. Her eyes grew bigger as she saw his penis get close to her entrance.

She glanced away, not wanting to see how the two will soon be connected, but the 'attacker' grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look.

He guided his member so that the tipped touched her dripping entrance. He smeared it around so as to cover it with her juices.

Aisha struggled not to moan, but she whimpered and cried as she felt how hot and how hard his penis was on her entrance.

"no-no-no-no-no..." she chanted out loud.

Finally he stopped. He started to slowly push inside her. She whimpered more and more until he suddenly stopped and removed himself out of her.

Aisha looked at him confusingly as her 'rapist' snickered.

In an instant, he slammed his member down her vagina.

She screamed in pain and pleasure at the sudden thrust.

He thrust at a continuous pace, each time, filling Aisha with more and more pleasure.

She yelled for him to stop whenever she wasn't busy moaning in pleasure.

Aisha was fast approaching her climax; she closed her eyes and readied herself for the flood of pleasure.

"I c-can't. C-cumming..." She moaned out

The 'rapist' heard this and suddenly stopped his thrusts.

She slowly opened her eyes, wondering why he would do that.

He cupped Aisha's breasts, one in each hand.

Aisha whimpered as the 'rapist' passed the time just playing with her breasts.

When the pleasure subsided, the 'rapist' started to trust again.

He continued this pattern, trusting until near she approached climax, then stopping to play with her breasts.

It drove her insane each time as the 'rapist' took pleasure in seeing pained face.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Kiss me!" Aisha screamed at her 'rapist.'

The 'rapist' looked at her, puzzled.

"You were right about this stupid thing, now kiss me and finish it!" She yelled.

The 'rapist' sighed. He removed his mask and hood, revealing the red hair he was hiding.

Elsword smirked at the whole situation. He leaned down to take one of Aisha's breasts in his mouth. Aisha pouted as she thrust her hips to meet his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist, not wanting him to stop.

"More…" she moaned, wanting her boyfriend to finish the deed.

Elsword chuckled before giving his girlfriend the kiss she requested.

Their tongues wrapped around each other as Aisha could feel Elsword's dick quivering inside her before exploding and releasing his semen inside her. She finally climaxed as well, feeling the warmth of his semen fill every part of her womb.

Elsword panted heavily, grateful that this role-play for his girlfriend was now over.

Aisha turned over to her side as Elsword laid down behind her, wrapping his arms around her to ensure she wouldn't escape him.

* * *

"Hey Aisha…"

"Hm?"

"Is this really alright?"

"Whats alright?"

"This. Our relationship. You're an idol now, you shouldn't be doing these kinds of things with me or else you'll…"

"Get fired or something?"

"Well yeah, aren't you worried?

"Elsword, how long have we been dating?"

"Two years, 5 months and…"

"Alright, alright. Now how long have I been an idol."

"About 1 month give or take."

"Well, that just means I have another month or so of being an idol left."

"Wait, what do you mean another month of being an idol?"

"Hehe, Elsword, I'd rather have a family with you than be an idol.

"eh, wait... WHAT!"

Aisha slowly guided Elsword's hand towards her belly.

Aisha giggled as Elsword cuddled his girlfriend even more.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if this thing was such crap. I'm not really that knowledgeable on these sorts of things.**


End file.
